


Daughter's Commencement

by fitzu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Tsundere Severa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzu/pseuds/fitzu
Summary: It's hard graduating with your mother leading the ceremony. Severa learned that the hard way with her induction into Ylisse's Pegasus Knights being run by Cordelia.
Kudos: 8





	Daughter's Commencement

It was a clear day, not a cloud in sight. The initial welcoming was anything BUT spectacular. It was just a handful of formalities, lining up on stage in alphabetical order AND rank. Despite multiple rehearsals with the vice-commander, I still got turned around on stage! Everyone had to be properly sorted and know when to offer proper respect. Apparently, the queen was going to be in the audience. As if it were some special honor.

There were congratulations shared too. None for the new class of knights. They had to remain on stage and watch the guests nibble on hors d’oeuvres. No, the parents congratulated the other parents. They acted as if they were the ones receiving the honors. I did not suffer through boot camp to watch people give my mother the accolades.

Rather than wear the practical and fitted flight uniforms, us graduates were forced into ceremonial wear. Stiff, itchy, and cumbersome were three words that came to my mind at the time. It was a challenge looking regal in something so gaudy. I thought to myself that the abolishment of fancy wear would be my first achievement in my tenure as future Flight Commander. I also thought that we cadets deserved our own cheese fondue fountain on stage.

It was a captain that stepped forward on the stage. My only thought was how much of a stick she had up her... I mean, I thought she sounded like a really pleasant lady. Her yammering was giving me a headache. From what I heard, the few survivors of the old order of Pegasus Knights managed to scramble for senior positions. It took everything for me not to scoff at the speaker. She only got her rank during the power vacuum in the interim period.

Though, she had some merit. Her whiny voice was useful in compelling the guests to their seats. As soon as all chairs were occupied, she finally got the cue to vacate the stage. There was a small pause, time to allow for the flight commander to take the podium. My head lulled side to side out of sheer boredom. It honestly sounded more ideal to remain a mercenary. No pretentious debuts. No snooty command. No stuffy uniforms. Unlimited fondue... Maybe not the last one. My foot continued to tap the stage impatiently. At the rate the celebration was going, the wood rotting underneath me sounded plausible.

My eyes wandered from my peers to the audience. A pit in my stomach formed when I noticed no familiar faces amongst the crowd. Bitter thoughts manifested in my head until I registered all of my guests sat with Queen Sumia. Alongside my aunt, there was Cynthia, Princess Cynthia, and my sister, Morgan. My embarrassment was short-lived when my eyes locked on the empty seat beside my sibling. My frustration shifted to melancholy. Of course, he was not going to show up. It would be foolish to think it possible. He was gone. My head hung low. After almost two years, the legendary tactician, my father, was nowhere to be found.

Since we never held a funeral, there was still a shred of hope that he would return. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Months became years. Tears pricked my eyes. If there was ever a time for him to appear, it would have been then. I insisted on leaving a seat available for him. I felt like a disgrace for getting so caught up on an impossibility. The vile feeling's grip on me slackened when I caught Morgan's smile.

Her grin was always so goofy. And yet, it filled me with optimism. She made me remember that I was not alone. She was my best friend. Her presence helped me stand taller on stage. She adored our father greatly. His absence was harder on her than me. For her to be that elated for me, it was only right that I relish the moment. It was my time to shine.

Top of my class. Ranked first in combat, flight, and academics. It was the first time I claimed to live up to my mother. Speaking of mother, the flight commander finally joined the cadets on stage. Her poise and expression were ironically enough off. Concerned whispers filled the ranks when the woman nearly stumbled on an uneven wooden plank. Her usual grace was replaced with a clumsiness near akin to the queen herself. Her tamed red-hair was a mess of crimson. Her uniform was somewhat disheveled. Even in battle, my mother looked far more put together.

Any frustration, bitterness, or jubilation ceased at the sight of the woman. The grimace on her face told how hyperaware she was of her appearance. If there was anyone more embarrassed than I was earlier, it was most certainly my mother. She clung to the podium as her life depended on it. Her legs trembled under the weight of the annual tradition. The flight commander already oversaw three inductions flawlessly. And yet, she was awkwardly scanning over her speech one more time before an audience of two-hundred. I struggled to hold back my chuckle.

"Thank you to all the families and friends that arrived today. Thank you to her highness Queen Sumia for overseeing this momentous occasion," She began shakily, "I am p-pleased to have the honor of watching another class join the Order of Pegasus Knights and be added to our ranks." I was absolutely floored by that stutter. She was not above being flustered, but her professionalism was only rivaled by Knight Commander Frederick. Every speech was delivered without a lick of insecurity. Being a bundle of problems myself, it was oddly touching to see my mother so imperfect.

Mother thankfully managed to suppress her awkwardness for the next bit of her speech. "We Pegasus Knights act in many roles. We are the honor guard to the royal family. We are the eyes and ears of the Halidom. We are surveyors, messengers, vanguard, and, most of all, we are the finest. We exist to protect and inspire peace." I heard her recite this bit countless times. And yet, I still had goosebumps on that crummy stage. As much of a cynic as I was, it felt like I was joining something greater than me at that moment. And I was already plenty great!

With her gratitudes and preamble out of the way, her next step was to delve into her memories. It was another part of her speech that I had almost memorized. I was a guest to many ceremonies in my timeline and one from this timeline. That said, I did not tune her voice out. "I was in your boots once," Her crimson eyes landed on us graduates. Most of the girls ceased slouching at her gaze. As for me, the commander avoided my stare. She snubbed me!

"I was a young cadet, unsure of if my service could amount to anything. It was Flight Commander Phila that saw in my class our potential. She made the bold claim that one of us might replace her when the time comes. Low and behold, her words held true," Mother snickered at her own humor. I rolled my eyes.

She found her rhythm and continued to seamlessly continue her speech, no longer needing to steal glances at her sheet. "But, it was not because she saw the future. She did not have some divine prophecy. She had something far more reliable. Commander Phila recognized our growth and prowess. She predicted that we would surpass her. At the time, I thought her too kind. I was wrong. By standing in her very place, I can tell you wholeheartedly that one of you is capable of that feat.” Even if I was her only daughter in that class, we all felt that her “one” could be any of us. The mirth in her eyes had us all convinced.

She was unrecognizable from the mess she was when her speech began. Her words carried passion and genuine care. She always seemed to have the habit of treating the order like her third daughter... I was not jealous!

"All of you will succeed in a meaningful way. Not all of you can be Flight Commander or a captain, but all of you can provide something for your sisters. My class brought me to where I am today. They were the ones that aided me in my ascension. My merits and talents are nothing without cohesiveness. The Plegian Wyverns Corps outmatch us in power, but we control the skies with our coordination. Against a sky filled with the beasts, my platoon was capable of allowing me to relay essential information." The story was one I heard MANY times. For the other girls in my class, they all looked completely immersed. I only happened to be listening along to see if the commander would embellish her story further.

“Our organization has existed since Ylisse’s conception. Our history extends from the conflicts of my day to the first battle against Grima,” She stated flatly. I rolled my eyes to this bit. It was around this time that I started to grow sleepy. This segment of the speech was meant for history and tradition. Nothing personal. Nothing liable to change. That was my assumption.

Mother stopped herself abruptly. "But, our history is not what makes us strong. It is our members. I must ask the audience to forgive this last-minute deviation. It only occurred to me this morning that our celebration is not for the order. Rather, it is for those that overcame so much to sustain both the Pegasus Knights and Ylisse. That said, I seek to impart my own words to each member of the new class." I blinked. I blinked twice. This was not what I expected at all.

I stared with apprehension as the commander turned her back on the guests and the queen. Some seemed appalled by the gesture. As for the royals, they were both giggling to themselves. To preface my confusion, my mother always opted for the most agreeable ideas. She embodied her status in a literal sense. Sometimes I heard her asking herself "What would Commander Phila do?" To see her deviate, it caught me off guard.

My eyes lingered on the commander calling over each person along our line. She spoke in a hushed whisper. She made it impossible for both the audience and other cadets to hear. For all I knew at the time, she told each of them “congratulations and good luck.” I was still skeptical that she made the change for my sake.

Eventually, she arrived at the person to my left. Having her so close truthfully had me tense up. But I was definitely not sweating! My eyes moved from her to Morgan in the audience. My little sister offered me only a devilish snicker and an unmissable smirk. If I were still a mercenary, my response would have been far cruder than sticking my tongue out at her.

Alas, my silent banter with Morgan was not meant to last. Her message to the other cadet was brief. Like with the rest, she pulled me away, enough distance so as to allow for my ears only. She approached me and guided me like she did the others. In her crimson-eyes, I was another recruit. That was what I convinced myself until she muttered into my ear.

"Severa," She began in a meek tone, "I... you are the reason I made this change,” She began bluntly. “To tell you the truth, I needed this moment. Not being able to sit in the audience and watch you is unbearable. I was too busy practicing this morning to tell you how proud I am of you. You don't know how much it means to me to see you in that stuffy uniform and receive your wings. I am so proud of you and glad to have you as a daughter." Just like that, we returned to our proper places. The other cadets exuded excitement and pride. As for myself, I was on the verge of tears.

I did not cry. I did not want Cynthia or Morgan to tease me for breaking down so soon. I also did not want my mother to catch me being sentimental. I weathered my emotions and remained firm. Though, I was no match for my mother's warm facade. It was so unfair. She had the nerve to say all that and leave me teetering toward bawling my eyes out. I hated her so much. I hated her for making me feel like this was my day.

Mother continued from where she left, using an abridged verse to keep the ceremony within its usual timeframe. Instead of nodding off, I spent that precious collecting myself. It was not my place to scoff at the opportunity. I greedily took the time to regain my composure.

My luck allowed me to be stone-faced once we arrived at the accolades. It was no secret who was the undisputed prodigal child of our class. While no one knew of my close relationship with the commander (I posed as her cousin to the public eye), my combat experience coupled with my familiarity with knight practices made me a star cadet. I was a cut above the rest. It was cathartic to be considered the apex. But, it came to bite me in the butt that moment. My heart sweltered at the thought of standing beside my mother as I received my honors.

I watched with bated breath as each of the lesser achievements were distributed. They may as well be participation trophies. None of the awards matched the list Cordelia readout soon after. I let my ego swell as I marched to the stage. In the limelight, I was unable to scowl at my mother's airs. It was my moment. My frown withered once it occurred to me that her sense of accomplishment only came from looking at me.

My cheeks were bright pink at her warmness. If she were seated with Morgan, it would have been so much easier to ignore her. At her side, every emotion came forward. I legitimately did not know how to feel. I was angry at the thought that we were being compared, both top students of our times and family. Yet, I was also glad to stand beside her as an equal. I was still sad not to have my father present to watch my induction. Despite all that, I had a tempered look on my face as my mother held out a ribbon.

The applause had me in a good mood. A really good mood. “Under my jurisdiction as Flight Commander, I grant you the position of deputy lieutenant. Your results as a cadet and your prestige in the Ylissean-Valmese War as well as the Second Ylissean-Plegian War reflect that you are a dedicated officer with considerable merit and talent. The Pegasus Knights would be honored to have as an officer. Do you accept?” Her tone was even. It was her eyes that choked me up. All my bitter emotions crumbled under the emotions.

As much as it was easy to lash out at her without proper, tasty motivation, her expression had my heart clench. There was no room for Chrom, no room for herself, or anyone else for that matter in those eyes. I was the only one reflected in her pupils. My difficult nature stopped me from outright hugging her. It was unfair. The other cadets did not have their parents within arms reach. “I humbly accept the rank.” I breathed out.

Our gaze returned to the gathering. I spotted Cynthia and Morgan both cheering me on from their booth. I provided them with a meek wave. “I welcome our newest class into the knights. I ask now that each cadet takes their turn to receive their wings. I will start now with Deputy Lieutenant Severa,” Mother’s gaze sharply returned to me. She retrieved an object from the podium, a pristine, silver badge. She adjusted it properly to the breast pocket of my uniform. Before I allowed my peers to take their turns, I was brought into a handshake. Mother’s grip never felt so firm before.

I aimlessly returned to my place and watched blankly as the others had their turn. Once all the badges were divvied up, the Flight Commander thanked the crowd and queen again before concluding the ceremony. She instructed the cadets to file orderly to the reception instead of reuniting with their guests right away. As an order from their superior, they complied and made themselves scarce. I opted to follow them, but I was stopped with a tug on her sleeve. “Wait outside the reception for me,” Mother mouthed to me.

I saw no point in fighting her request. She officially outranked me. Shepherds allowed me special privileges and treated me as a contracted officer. In her capacity as interim Flight Commander, she had little leverage over me. So, I told myself that I might as well obey her.

As the others partook of the cheese fondue, I was left waiting impatiently. My foot tapping and grouchiness was met with a tight embrace. I squeaked at the sudden hug. My embarrassment surged over the familial affection. It took a long minute before I returned the gesture.

“Severa,” Her voice started to crack at the mere mention of my name, “I’m... I’m just so proud of you.” Tears seemed to swell in her eyes from the mere sight of me. No longer in the eyes of hundreds, I became prickly once more. I huffed and pretended not to delight in her words. “About earlier... I mentioned that it was a struggle with us both on stage. I meant that I hated having to act as your superior. I wanted nothing more than to sit with Morgan. With you so close, I wanted badly to embrace you and tell you how happy you make me.”

I was not about to admit that I had the same thoughts nor was I willing to whimper in front of her. Instead, I rested my weary face on her shoulder. She planted a kiss on the crown of my head. “Congratulations, Sev. You continue to amaze me each day. You are both mine and your father’s girl.”

"Shut up, I... uh, I know that already." I truly wished I sounded cooler at that moment.


End file.
